A known electric camshaft phaser assembly includes an end stop connected to an output gear of the electric camshaft phaser. The end stop is separately fabricated, for example made of compacted powder metal and multiple steps are required for adding the end stop to the output gear. Additional steps, such as stamping and deburring, are needed to prepare the output gear for installation of the end stop.